Coming Home
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Myfanwy, said my-fon-we, comes home to her homeland and has an anoying visiter! Bringing her new apprentice with her to the gathering she n meets new friends and old. And shares a good amount of jokes naturally. Alyss Mainwaring::::::::::::::::::::::::::;
1. The Boat

**I was trying to imagine me in the rangers story....**

**I just found this easyer!**

* * *

The tall elegant woman with long golden blonde hair looked over to the small growing green patch on the horizon.

She was nerves.

The woman had taken almost 2 years on her last mission into McGhie.

The small graceful girl next to her seemed to only just notice the land.

'Is that your fief, Myfanwy?'

"Yes it is. In fact I have been watching it for the past 2 hours, Nuline.'

The older woman answered her apprentice.

Both of the girls were wearing a green cloak that looked as if it had been patched many times with different colours.

Under this the older girl was wearing a gown of a deep red, while the younger girl's gown was a deep black.

The cloaks fell to the ground over the dresses.

Both were wearing arm grads.

Showing that they knew something about a bow this was not uncommon in the recent times.

The odd thing was that the elder woman's arm grad was on her right arm, meaning that she was left handed.

Nuline was an orphan with almost a full 12 years behind her.

Her hair was shoulder length and a deep red.

She had light hazel eyes that usually had specks of hummer in them.

At the moment though they were filled with confusion.

Her usually talkative mentor was dead silent, staring straight ahead and answering her questions with only one or 2 words.

Tall with golden blonde hair, dark brown eyes, so dark that they were almost black and an air of confidence she was perfect for the role of a courier.

So perfect in fact that most people were confused wen she told them that she was no courier but a simple ranger.

The boat the girls were on was due to land in the fief Siobhán, in the country Scanlan.

The captain a rowdy man who went by the name of Liam came over to them.

'we will dock this afternoon.'

He told them before walking drunkenly off to tell the next passenger.

Myfanwy nodded her head in acknowledgement before he went off and turned her head t o her apprentice.

Nuline looked deep into her mentor eyes and was afraid to what she saw.

Fear.

Myfanwy was scared about returning to her homeland for some reason.

'Come get dressed.' Myfanwy told Nuline.

They had decided for their safety to ride into town in normal clothes.

They were going as rich commoners from McGhie.

Once they had gotten to the ranger cottage which was Myfanwy residence she immediately went to work.

It would take a while to get rid of 2 years worth of dust to go, she reasoned.

Nuline on the other hand stood in the door way and stared.

'Where are we?'

She asked Myfanwy afraid.

Myfanwy turned to look at her and smiled encouragement.

'Your room is the second door on the left. And in answer to that question about where we are…'

Her smile grew as she paused and looked around.

'….It looks like a ranger cottage and your home for the 4 or so years."

2 days later, Myfanwy was sitting on the veranda reading some very old reports in order to catch up with what had happened in the past 2 years and Nuline was throwing her knives.

Myfanwy had found Nuline 2 weeks into to the 2 year long mission and during the spare time had taught all the skills necessary for a ranger.

The rest of the day they slowly got into a timetable.

That night Myfanwy was reading even more reports and Nuline was just looking into the fire.

All of a sudden Myfanwy stood up threw the report on the chair and collapsed crying.

Astounded Nuline went over to comfort her.

Nuline had only ever seen her mentor as a well composed figure that never broke under stress.

How wrong I am she thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**The names mean... Myfanwy - my lovely little one (welsh) Nuline** **- my famous little one (Irish) Siobh****án - God is gracious (Irish) Scanlan - winner of hearts Liam - william, strong will!**

**please do me a fav and review. it makes my life easyer**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**


	2. Meeting strangers

**Tell me you like me and have bothered to read up to here!**

* * *

All of a sudden there was nock at the door.

Myfanwy picked her self up, tried to dust her skirt off and went to open the door.

Nuline seeing her wobble the first few steps told her 'go to bed and pretend that you are sick and asleep.'

Myfanwy nodded and went to bed.

Nuline opened the door to come face to face with a stranger.

'Who are you?'

The stranger asked impatiently.

'Who are you?'

Nuline replied back.

The stranger lifted one eyebrow and laughed silently.

Getting her laughter under control the stranger answered,

'Why are you in Myfanwy's house? I just came here to see her.'

Just then a head appeared around a door.

The stranger was worried to see a sick face that was tear stained.

As quick as it came it disappeared again.

The stranger came into the house yelling 'go outside! We have to stop her before she gets to the stables.'

Nuline didn't usually take orders from just any random stranger but at this point in time she realised her mentor was not in any fit state to give orders.

Running outside she saw Myfanwy half way to the stables with the stranger in tow.

Myfanwy gave a glance at the stranger which made her trip.

She fell face down and stayed there.

Nuline gave out an anguished cry and bolted to Myfanwy.

The stranger just ran.

'Nuline I hope you know where the first aid kit is because I am needing it.'

Nuline didn't even stop to ask where the stranger had learnt her name from but ran inside to get it.

The stranger glad that Myfanwy's apprentice did not have to see this slowly turned her over.

There was a big gash on her forehead.

Although her wrist was sprained and her ankle was broken.

Quickly getting out the only bandage the stranger quickly wrapped up Myfanwy's head.

When Nuline saw the bandage she was annoyed.

She had been asked to run back and get things that the stranger already had.

'Why did you need me to get things if you already have them?'

'I only had this bandage and it would be useless on a sprained wrist and a broken ankle.'

Once Myfanwy was rapped up Nuline helped the stranger get Myfanwy inside.

The rest of the night was uneventful by the fact Myfanwy remained unconscious.

The next morning however was fun to say the least.

* * *

**who is the stranger? My best friend read this story and got it in first shot. thats because she knows who the characters are baised on! curse you Stella!!**

**Please** **the** **green** **button** **around** **about……………………………………………………………………………………………....****……………..here-ish**.

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**


	3. AN

**I know some people just hate these but I felt like you guys needed some information on the story. I guess that it is sad that I am only up to writing the 3rd chapter and already doing this!**

**Will is in the story. (At least in my plan)**

**Gilan is in here. (Still in my plans)**

**Halt is in here. (You guessed It. in my plans!)**

**Crowley is in here. (Will these people just get out of my plans and into the chapters!)**

**Alyss is in here…. As Myfanwy's horse. (I like her character so much she had to be in here. Don't worry I am with the rest of you guys who are waiting on John's door step for when her and Will get married!)**

**Jenny is in here. (Somewhere. Just to let you guys know if she does not appear in the story she is too busy cooking her pies. Another great pairing for the R/A series is her and Gilan! Not in this story although. I like him where he is in the plans.)**

**Horace, hate to say it auditioned but got knocked down.**

**George did not make the cut either in this story but he is in another one of my stories I am trying to make longer than 1 chapter before I post it.**

**Cassandra did not make the cut at all. (How mean am I! although I do have an idea about a one shot which is up for grabs. If anyone is interested PM me. John needs to get her and Horace hooked up.)**

**IF THERE IS ANY CHARACTERS THAT YOU ARE UNSURE OF WETHER OR NOT THEY ARE IN THIS STORY, LET ME KNOW. I will try to get back I promise.**

**Sorry all you people in America. It is just that on the topic of R/A Australia is better. (Not that I would know. I live in Sydney Australia and have never been overseas before.) This has book spoilers up to 7 that I am aware of. Depending on how long I continue this maybe even up to book 10.**

**Just some ending notes…**

**I am excited for November when book 10 comes out!**

**To the people who know her (and if you don't go read her.) I am running a poll on whether Alanna or Keladry is better. (The books are… Alanna the 1st adventure series song of the lioness, 1st test series lady knight. Author… Tamora Pierce.)**

**HELP ME!!!My exams and assignments are getting in the way of my stories.**

**The characters in this book are biased on real people in my life. (Most of them are annoying) so tell me if they do/say something really odd. I am trying my hardest to keep them the same. (It really is hard!)**

**I have no major plot line so PM me if you have an idea. I take all ideas into account but I usually go with the one that inspires me the most. I have lots of little conflict but nothing to use as a base.**

**I thank the people who reviewed**

**Spritesinthehouse**

**The random person**

**Rowana Renee'**

**I also thank the people who had so much time on their hands that they actually read this. Amazing. I congratulate you if you are still reading this because I have almost not been bothered to write this!**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**

**P.S I am doing tis when i am meant to be doing assignments!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Joyeux anniversaire à moi, Joyeux anniversaire à moi, me birthay Bonne chère, Joyeux anniversaire à moi!!!!!!

Happy Birthday to me!!

Alyss Mainwaring


	5. Sorry it took long!

Yes, the next morning was very interesting.

Nuline awoke and got dress. The room she was in now was not unlike her room in McGhie, so she thought nothing of it.

She walked out her door to go and make breakfast like she always did and turned in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

It was only when she ran into the back end of the hallway and heard unfamiliar laughing behind her, did she realise that she wasn't home anymore.

Nuline spun around.

'Your still here,' she said without any emotion able to be heard.

'I am.' The stranger replied with the same level of flatness behind it.

'Who are you?' Nuline said, allowing only curiosity to seep through her voice.

'Come into the kitchen and I will cook breakfast. Then, once we are sitting down and relaxed, will I tell you who I am. Maybe even a little history about you mentor in the mean time. Knowing her as I do, she would have let nothing slip.'

'She didn't.'

'Thought so,' the stranger replied back, sounding victorious. What about, Nuline could only guess.

'Come on. I am hungry and I only had to ride a horse yesterday. You were on a boat!'

The stranger walked off to the kitchen. Nuline was supprised that she even knew where the kitchen was. Myfanwy had been too busy running away from her to tell her where anything was.

Nuline followed the stranger to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the table.

The stranger talked happily. Asking Nuline about her, her life and what living with her mentor had been like.

When she had said that it was enjoyable the stranger had just scoffed and said that to her it had never been enjoyable.

But never once did she take the initiative to start talking about her life.

So Nuline gently reminded her.

'You said that you were going to talk about you. Shut up about me and start talking about you.' Nuline was annoyed because she had gotten little sleep worrying about her mentor.

The stranger, Nuline had still not learned her name yet, smiled faintly. 'I can see why she chose you.'

'Really? I can not. I mean she chose me as her apprentice. I am just an orphan. She was just visiting the orphanage and she started talking to me. She then took me from that hell hole and here I am now. Talking with you.'

Foot steps alerted both of the women to another unannounced presence.

Myfanwy walked up and slapped the stranger. Hard. On the check. She then walked away. At she got to her bedroom door she called out to them over her shoulder.

'Eibhleann, add more water to the fire dear. I will want a coffee.'

'Yes sis.'

'Shut up, twin.'

'I will.'


	6. Amazed that this story lasted this much!

Nuline stared at the stranger, "Eibhleann" in shock.

'You are my mentor's twin?'

Eibhleann pulled a dramatic players pose. 'I am doomed to be forever known as the 'mentor's twin'!'

Myfanwy poked her head around the door. 'If you haven't realised sis, I am sick and you are out here ruining my flawless reputation and making a racket! How the hell am I meant to sleep in this,' she turned to her apprentice. 'Don't listen to anything she says, Nuline. She is the biggest liar on this planet.' The sick ranger then went back inside her room to rest more.

She only got as far as standing up straight before she collapsed.

'Like always,' said Eibhleann

'Pardon?' asked Nuline.

'I am always the one who has to take care of her. And I'm the disabled one!'

'Disabled?' Nuline asked. Eibhleann just nodded in response.

Nuline just looked confused.

Eibhleann ran over to Myfanwy and helped her up. She lifted Nuline's mentor and put her on the bed and started to check for her pulse. Eibhleann had been in the business long enough to know to check for that first.

* * *

**Short chapter this time. The next chapter will be in Myfanwy's pov. That will be a new learning curve for me!  
**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	7. Oddness

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

Crap that light was bright.

I watched as Eibhleann went over and closed the curtain. It was still bright but better.

Gosh I felt like crap.

'Better?' my sister asked.

'Yes,' I sad softly. Gosh, I even sounded like crap.

I tried to sit up, causing my apprentice to rush over.

Crap. My apprentice and the thing I call a twin have been talking.

To place it simply, I am doomed.

**(AN: I can't continue like this. It is too hard to write for me! I have never written like this before!)**

Nuline rushed over to Myfanwy as soon as she started to get out of her bed.

'Don't do that.' She told her mentor sharply in the language of McGhie.

'I promise I won't do it again for at least the next couple of days. Way too much energy.'

'Myfanwy, stay sitting down. And could you please speak in something I can understand? You could be saying something about me!'

'Don't worry. I only told her what a bad person you are. Now can you go for a second? I need to talk to Nuline.'

'Is that what thanks I get for saving you? But yes I will go.' And with that Eibhleann walked out the room.

'That was odd,' said Nuline.

'That was Eibhleann,' replied Myfanwy.

'What do you mean by that?' she asked her.

'She is odd.'

'She didn't seem odd when I was talking to her.'

'That is because you don't know her too well. And you don't want to.'

**I wrote two lines of this today. The other parts I wrote two weeks ago!**

**Don't you feel proud of me?**

**Nanny gave me all this Twilight stuff. (Much to my parent's amusement. They know how much I hate it!)**

**And now she is asking if I have seen the guy who had made the Australian movie and how ugly he is. **

**Little does she know… (It was the Edward dude.)**

**She doesn't even know what twilight is. I couldn't bare to tell her :)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	8. Evil

'You see she has the tendency to worm her way into being your friend with kindness and patience. Then when you are in there firmly she springs her trap shut.'

'What is her trap?'

Myfanwy just stared at Nuline.

'What?' she asked.

'What is her trap?' Nuline repeated.

'Something evil. Don't worry. It changes for each person,' Myfanwy accompanied this by waving her hand in the air in a "don't worry" sign.

'What was yours?' she asked.

'See that's the thing. As I grew up with her I didn't get into her trap. We were just there.'

'Oh.' Nuline sounded a bit lost so Myfanwy decided to change the topic.

'There are going to be people even worse than her at the gathering. Some of the, not naming any names, Gilan, are evil to say the least.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Along with a ranger called will he plays ticks on their old mentors. It seems tradition to try and sneak up on your old masters. Something which you _will not _take up.'

Nuline had to laugh. Trying to sneak up on Myfanwy sounded like fun and if she had anything to do with it…

**I am not bothered to do anymore. I might add more tomorrow but most likely not. I am trying to finished writing another chapter today for all my stories so I can up date for this month…**

**Um….. I had something I way going to say but I have forgotten it…**

**Oh well….**

**Anyone know French? I am so confused at the unit I am doing!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	9. Done!

The next couple of days passed uneventfully. Myfanwy got some rest and Eibhleann wandered around the house making herself at home.

'We are going to leave tomorrow,' Myfanwy suddenly announced over dinner one day.

'We are?' asked Nuline.

'We are?' repeated Eibhleann.

'Yep. I am not going to sit around here doing nothing for any longer. And if we leave tomorrow we can get to the gathering on time.'

'OK tomorrow it is then?' asked Eibhleann.

'Tomorrow it is,' repeated Nuline.

The next day Nuline woke up early to saddle the horses and to pack everything that they would need. Not that they had much.

She was surprised to find her mentor and Eibhleann already outside fighting each other with their saxes. It was like poetry. The way that they moved looked like they had rehearsed it.

'Good morning, Nuline,' called out Eibhleann.

'Hello…' she replied nervously.

'Wanna join?' asked Myfanwy. 'it's fun! It is also really easy to beat Eibhleann but we are going to pretend that it isn't.'

'I don't think I am going to join in. I have to pack.'

'I've done it!' called out Eibhleann, now breathing hard.

'Saddle the horses?'

'Done,' called out Myfanwy.

'Put the packs on the horses?'

'Done,' they both called out at the same time.

'Put on my cloak and go?' asked Nuline smiling. If they were really paying attention then the two rangers wouldn't just say done to this one.

'Dead!' called out Myfanwy. 'I need to put on my cloak and then I'm ready to go. What about you Eibhleann?'

'I'm good. I'm not going to put on my cloak until we get there. I'm not bothered to put it on now.'

'Right. Let's go then.' Said Myfanwy.


	10. Stuck again

The two and a half rangers got on their horses and slowly rode to redmont.

It only took around about three days which was really fast all things considered that it should have taken way longer.

'Hiya Bob!' called out Eibhleann.

'Hello, I haven't seen you too younglings for a while. Now which one of you has an apprentice and how crazy is the apprentice?' he asked them.

'I do,' said Myfanwy.

'At least the apprentice has a chance of living now,' he said and much to Eibhleann's annoyance they all laughed.

'How did you get here without a horse?' Bob asked them.

'She has one. But it is not a ranger horse,' Myfanwy said back and gently pulled the horse forward. 'I was thinking that you could use her in some of your breeding. She is fast and is a bit surer footed than the normal ranger horse,' she said and gave the horse over to him.

'Well she is a dear then,' he said looking her over. 'Great to see that the youngling is able to look after a horse properly. She will have a loving home here. Now, I am to assume that you are here for the horse that you wrote to me about?' he asked as they all walked over towards the stables and watched as he bed Nuline's old horse down.

'I have just the one for you,' he said and got another horse out. 'Go on. Take her around the field. Get used to her,' he said and Nuline walked into the paddock.

Nuline tried to get on the horse but got buck off. Thinking that it was just a stubborn horse she got on again.

**I have writers block with this so bad…..**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	11. Placing Bets

Much to everyone's amusement she only got bucked back off again.

'Or not,' old Bob muttered. 'I thought you are meant to pick apprentices with brains,' he told Myfanwy.

'We try. But sometimes it is so hard to do. We just have to train the others up so much that they work.'

They all winced at Nuline was thrown off yet again.

'How many times?' Eibhleann betted.

'6,' replied old Bob.

'Four,' said Myfanwy. 'How much are we betting?'

'The losers have to go and get six apples for each horse the person who won has,' Old Bob said and Myfanwy groaned.

'That means that if we lose we have to go and get 84 apples,' she said.

'You better start collecting now,' he replied back.

'Fun,' Eibhleann said sarcastically.

Nuline got on another time.

'Four. You had better hope that this is the last time, Myfanwy,' Eibhleann said.

'Yep. That or you win,' she replied back.

Nuline got thrown off and she stood back up again. She gave the horse one more glare and then dragged it to the fence.

'What on mars have you done to this horse?' she asked. Myfanwy just grinned while Old Bob and Eibhleann went away muttering something about getting apples.

'You just won me 24 apples,' she said in response to Nuline's raised eyebrow and walked off in the opposite direction.

'How did I do that? Why apples though?' she asked following after her.

'You will find out soon,' Myfanwy laughed at the pile of apples that Eibhleann was trying to fit into her saddle bag.

'Lucky thing that I prepared for something like this and I brought another one,' Myfanwy said and gave Eibhleann the bag.


	12. 2 in 1

**Sorry that this seems a bit chop and change. I wrote one chapter, totally forgot and then another one today. I had to combine them.**

'How did you know?' Eibhleann muttered.

'How could I not know?' Myfanwy relied happily and pet Alyss on the nose. In response, the horse snorted.

_Who do you think I am? A pack horse?_

'Of course no, Alyss. But aren't you glad that I have gotten you all those apples?' she asked her horse back.

All she got in return was one eye looking at her in a glare for her winning the argument.

After another day of teaching Nuline what the difference was from her old horse and her new, the two rangers and the apprentice set off to go and scare the commander of the rangers.

It was a long journey to get there, I won't mention how long it was for fear of being wrong, but it was a decent journey.

'I'm bored,' said Eibhleann.

'Nice to know,' replied Nuline.

'Can you believe that, Myfanwy? She just talked back to me!' after getting no response, Eibhleann looked over to her sister.

'Myfanwy,' she said dragging out her name.

Still she got no response.

'Myfanwy,' she said sharp, short and commanding.

'What?' Myfanwy asked irritated.

'You alright?' Eibhleann asked. Nuline just passed off as another one of those moments.

'I just feel a bit out of it at the moment, sorry. What were we talking about?' she asked Eibhleann.

'That's the point. We weren't talking about anything and I am bored and want to talk about something,' Eibhleann said.

'Oh,' Myfanwy said and smiled a little unsure.

'Oh indeed,' Eibhleann muttered.

The two girls started talking, Myfanwy still acting a little out of it and Nuline not even talking as she was looking at the surroundings of her new home.

The bags of apples were being used to keep Nuline for complaining on the journey and the horses occasionally got one.

'Now I see what you meant when you said that you needed those apples,' Eibhleann said as she watched Myfanwy give another one to Nuline.

'Yep. Nuline, when we stop tonight, you can go and get everything and cook dinner. I need to discuss things with my dear sister,' Myfanwy said.

'Isn't that just a bit mean,' Eibhleann said and winced when Nuline just nodded and went back to eating her apple.

'No. if I remember correctly we both had to do that when we were apprentices. And she just to do it where we stayed last time,' Myfanwy shrugged and sighed.

'What's wrong?' her twin sister asked her. 'I can tell when you are saddened and for some reason you seem to be really down at the moment.'

'I don't know. Everything just feels different for some odd reason. I guess that it is because I was MIA for basically two years. Someone has most likely replaced me. What I don't get is that no one replaced me. I had fully expected someone to be living in my cabin by now and for us not to have a place really.'

'That is because I said for them not to. My area is not that big really and they were just going to move me to a bigger fief. I just asked why couldn't' I stay where I was and look after your place as well. I had my wish granted.'

'Oh. Why would you want to stay? I Mean, you were going up in the world, why stay?' Myfanwy asked. Eibhleann hid her head slightly and blushed.

'I found someone.'

'Wait? What?' Myfanwy asked and leaned forwards in her saddle.

'Spit, spit,' she said and smiled. Her sister had found someone.

'Well, he is our age and his birthday is three days after ours and um...'

'Don't tell me you forgot what he is like.'

'Nothing like that! I just find it hard to tell you something.'

'Something what?' Myfanwy asked frowning now.

'This,' Eibhleann said and raised her hand to show her sister the ring.

'Whoa? When?'

'Last year.'

'Why aren't you married by now?'

'I was going to wait for you to come back.'

'Epicness.'

'Yep. He is really handsome and kind as well.'

'Yes, more, sister mine.'

'Tall, brown hair, smiling eyes and they are brown.'

'Nice. Seems like you snagged up a really good one. What does he do for a living?' And this is how the conversations continued until the sun went to rest.

That night, as they all started unpacking what they had to, Myfanwy suddenly walked over to a log and sat down.

'Are you alright?' Eibhleann asked her. Now that she thought about it, Myfanwy looked pale and had her head resting on her hands.

'No,' she said back. All most at once, Nuline stopped getting her things out, but instead got Myfanwy's things out. Unsure of what to do Eibhleann gently rubbed her back.


	13. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	14. Took a while,,,

As soon as Nuline had Myfanwy's bedroll out, Eibhleann lead her sister over and laid her down in it.

'Just relax and sleep. Nuline and I will get everything ready and take the watches. Do you want to be woken for dinner?' Eibhleann asked her. Myfanwy just groaned and hid her head under the blanket. 'I'll take that as a no.'

Later on into the night Eibhleann and Nuline were talking to each other.

'So how did you find my sister, and how did you end up as her apprentice?' Eibhleann asked.

'Well, I was orphaned early on and then when you reach a certain age you get kicked out. But in my case there were too many coming in, and I was the oldest. It was ok there. I was forced to cook for all the others and basically run the place because everyone else wasn't bothered but I was ok with that all,' Nuline said and threw another log onto the fire. 'How did you end as a ranger? And then I will say how I ended up as Myfanwy's apprentice.'

'Well, I was also in a ward. And then one day, I was found by Will, well both of us were and then Myfanwy ended up going to train with Gilan and I stayed with Will. Your turn,' Eibhleann quickly summarised.

'Well when I was walking along the road, half dead by then, Myfanwy saw me and let me rid her horse, and eat some of her food, until the next town. When we got there, they believed for some odd reason that I was a witch and we left as soon as possible. One day I just asked her if I could stay with her and she shrugged and said that she guessed so. Then she explained everything to me and I said that I was ok with leaving my country and yeah…' Nuline trailed off, looking into the fire.

* * *

**Right, some background information for you all. I give up. There isn't much because I have writers block for everything apart from the one story that I have the chapters planned out for…**

**(Sorry! That and another reason is on my profile for you all!)**

**LOL! I said maybe have spoilers up to book 10! I think I might put in a spoiler for book 11 just because I can. And this mighgt even have spoilers for book 13! *Loud Drawn out gasp***

**Aly **


	15. Is this the End Finally?

The next day they started going through a town. Everywhere the people were withdrawn and no one looked them in the eyes.

'What's happening?' Myfanwy asked.

'I have no clue,' Nuline replied.

'mudfbdnkgubwse,' Eibhleann moan.

'Dead yet?' asked Myfanwy.

'You will be!' Eibhleann managed to get out.

'How do you manage to fall sick now?' Myfanwy asked her.

'I think it's a talent of hers,' Nuline said with a grin.

'I do believe that it is. Stop complaining and start riding. I don't like this place,' Myfanwy replied and the three Rangers galloped onwards.

* * *

**As no one reads this I am only updating for the sake of updating. That's why it is really short. I has no plot and I am half tempted to kill everyone off...**

**On that thought...**

**If someone out there wants me to continue this, please let me know, I have anonymous reviews enabled. **

**Alyss**


	16. Maybe the end,,,

When the group finally managed to pull in to the gathering there was a look of great surprise. No one had expected Myfanwy back, she had been gone that long (well,everyone other than Crowley who, however distant it may seem, had actually been keeping tabs of people) and they had thought that Eibhleann wasn't going to end up going to the gathering as she hadn'tcome so far.

'In all the letters you sent me, never once did you mention an apprentice,' Crowly complained. 'How long has she been with you?' he asked.

'Two years,' Myfanwy replied.

'I will give her the first year test and then the second straight after. How long do you think you will need in oger to finished explaining what you need too?' he replied.

'Not long,'Myfanwy said, thinking. 'There may be one or two things that I need to go over like the basics on how this country works but other than that we should be fine.' Crowley nodded and walked over to Nuline.

'Good day. Sir,' she said dropping into a small curtsey.

'None of that here,' Crowley said. 'Want to go meet some other apprentices your own age?' he asked her.

Nuline's eyes grew wide. 'There are others?' she replied astounded.

'Your year was actually a large year, there are four others,' he smiled 'Come on, I be you want to get away from your boring mentor.'

'She is never boring,' Nuline said and Crowley laughed out loud.

He turned to Myfanwy and said 'What ever you have done when you were teaching her, pleas will you teach it to the others? I haven't seen any of them so loyal!'

'I was lucky,' Myfanwy replied.


End file.
